


4- Un bacio al cinema.

by feeltheromance



Series: ~ 30 volte il primo bacio. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/M, Het, Lime, Missing Scene, Out of Character, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheromance/pseuds/feeltheromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 volte il primo bacio. - Giorno 4: Un bacio al cinema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4- Un bacio al cinema.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola guys! Ehm, ehm, lasciatemi spiegare. So che avevo detto che mi sarei tenuta alla larga dall’het e avrei pubblicato solo slash, ma—LORO. Li shippo malamente, anche se forse non dovrei? O forse sì, dato che erano pure canon. Idk, in ogni caso spero non mi ucciderete per essermi lasciata tentare da questa coppia. Dopotutto questa raccolta è un misto di coppie canon, assurde e quand’altro, quindi ci andava anche questa, direi. In ogni caso sono abbastanza felice di averla scritta, quindi oh, sopportate in silenzio (?) XD però penso comunque che non ci saranno altre het, questa è stata una deviazione lungo il percorso. Anche perché prima mi sono scelta tutte (o quasi) le ship da usare nei prossimi capitoli e UHH, me gusta. Preparatevi. Già dal prossimo si torna sulla via dello slash, yay. Comunque, spero vi piaccia questa cosina, anche se corta e striminzita. A presto, piccoli muffins! :3 ~ S.

**Fandom** : Supernatural.  
 **Pairing** : Jessica x Sam.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Beta** : Il mio cervello.  
 **Genere** : Raccolta, slice of life, fluff, romantico.  
 **Warning** : OOC, missing moments, what if, lime, het.  
 **Words** : 2.780/?  
 **Summary** : 30 volte il primo bacio. - Giorno 4: Un bacio al cinema.  
 **Dedica** : A tutti voi che mi leggete (◡‿◡✿) 

 

 

\- **_T_** he beginning.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=34gvk21)

 

 

-Mi stai prendendo in giro.-  
Il sole sta tramontando dietro gli edifici squadrati di Lawrence, creando mille ombre e forme surreali tutt’attorno ai due adolescenti.  
-Ti dico di no, purtroppo, è la verità!- le risate di lei svolazzano nell’aria fino al cuore di lui, scaldandolo piacevolmente, -Non è certo colpa mia se non ne ho mai avuto il tempo.-  
-Ma come fai a camminare su questa terra senza aver mai visto un film horror?- Sam si alza dal muretto di slancio, preso dalla foga del momento, -Sono una delle sette meraviglia del mondo… se fatti bene, ovviamente.-  
Jessica si passa una mano fra i lunghi capelli del colore del grano, che sembrano assorbire e riflettere la luce languida del tramonto.  
-Scusami se ho avuto di meglio da fare piuttosto che passare il mio tempo davanti alla tv.- gli fa la linguaccia e lui si trattiene dal catturare la punta della sua lingua tra le labbra e baciarla finché non rimarrebbero entrambi senza fiato.  
-Stavi studiando per il testo dove ho preso più di te?-  
-Hey, questo è un colpo basso!- Jess gli da’ una spinta, e mette su un broncio da finta offesa.  
-Non essere triste, Jess. È appena uscito un nuovo horror al cinema, potremmo andare a vederlo, così rimedierai ai tuoi sbagli da profana.- ridacchia lui.  
La ragazza ci pensa qualche momento e Sam quasi si pente di aver avuto la faccia tosta di chiederglielo davvero.  
-Se mi prendi i pop corn ci vengo volentieri.-

Sam è terrorizzato da quello che prova per Jessica.  
I film horror fanno un baffo alla paura che c’è nel suo cuore. Non è mai stato innamorato di qualcuno prima d’ora e sapere con certezza di esserlo, aver capito di amare ciecamente la propria migliore amica, la propria compagna di studi, la ragazza che conosce praticamente ogni suoi segreto –ma non il più importante,- lo fa sentire in colpa, lo distrugge.  
Se fosse un adolescente normale, con una vita nella media, avrebbe già fatto la prima mossa con lei, tempo fa. Dopotutto si conoscono da più di cinque anni.  
Ma Sam è un ragazzo qualunque soltanto in apparenza; il suo passato fa _paura_ ed è un vero film horror, la sua famiglia non c’è più e quello che ne è rimasto probabilmente lo odia a morte per… quello che è successo.  
Quindi Sam non ha davvero intenzione di mettere in pericolo anche Jessica.  
Ma allora perché la sta baciando?  
È successo lentamente, come in un sogno. Ad un certo punto durante il film, si è voltato verso di lei e l’ha trovata bellissima. Jessica è sempre bella, ma in quel momento gli si è fermato il cuore guardandola. E l’ha baciata, non ha potuto fare altrimenti.  
Con la semi oscurità che li avvolge e la sala fortunatamente mezza vuota, Sam affonda le dita nei suoi capelli dorati e la lingua nella sua bocca, assaporando ciò che si è negato per così tanto tempo.  
Dopo poco rompono il bacio perché si ritrovano a ridere come due bambini, neanche si fossero messi d’accordo.  
-Certo che ce ne hai messo di tempo, Sammy.- sussurra sulle sue labbra.  
-Meglio tardi che mai.-


End file.
